


Tourniquet

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Body Worship, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dolls, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Heart-to-Heart, Let's Play, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Touching, Nostalgia, Overprotective, References to Depression, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Humor, Skype, Supernatural Elements, Third Wheels, Twitch stream, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, please tip!PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Tourniquet

Between Brad and Sive, working with an editor still proved to be a different experience than when he was doing all the work himself since minor details used to be overlooked, but now were taken as seriously as the bigger pieces of the puzzle. As Felix waited for the curly haired Brit to email an edited file for today’s video back to him, Twitch was pulled up on another tab while waiting for the stream’s host to begin; Cry’s raspy, yet calming voice usually kept him company while looking over additional information that came back with the footage.

“Fuck’s sake…” the Swede mumbled aloud as he readjusted thinly rimmed, circular glasses before squinting at the slightly larger font the other used, “Oh, nevermind that makes sense now.”

“‘Congratulations T-Series! You did it, yatta desu ne! Hope that #MeToo stuff doesn’t severely affect your bottom line.’, jeez that was brutal Felix.”

“They deserved to be congratulated, not like I could keep my #1 spot forever…”

“Anyway, let’s get on with the game, shall we?”

“...Oh, you weren’t actually talking to me. Right, well, guess I’ve gotta render this next.”

Absentmindedly listening to Cry’s commentary in the background, Felix reached over for the fan-made plushie he had received when unboxing gifts on camera for affection he was not expecting to get from the sleeping silver pug at his feet. Had it really been seven years ago? While he did not actively go back and watch older videos content for the occasional ‘Reacting to My Old Videos’ series that moment was still fresh in his mind, cringey as ever, when he had acted as if he would lick the doll, giving a firm squeeze to its middle section.

“What the hell?”

“Huh?” Felix asked the computer, switching back to the gameplay going on, not seeing anything that would suggest he found a glitch, hands wandering further down to what would be an upper thigh when a a squeak came through the speakers, “What’s goin’ on with him? This stuff doesn’t usually happen…”

“Stream’s over!” 

“Cry…?”

_Silence._

Cursing to himself in a native tongue the Swedish born refreshed the tab in case there happened to be a lag in the stream, hoping against hope that he had heard the other wrong. Why so suddenly end the gameplay? Confused by the unusual behavior he decided to wait it out in case a statement via Twitter would be released within the next fifteen minutes or so, keeping an eye on incoming notifications. Seeing only a short, vague explanation of ‘Not feeling well” the twenty-nine year old could easily tell that it was not entirely true since not many simple sicknesses came without at least one warning sign beforehand; while he should give Cry the benefit of the doubt there was a gut feeling that fueled a need to make sure everything was alright. Could it had been because he noticed that Felix was lurking in the chat and not saying anything like usual?

“C’mon, can’t be ‘cos of me.” he reassured aloud while waiting for a response to the direct message he had sent, “Still not like ‘im though.”

Felix: _Cry, what’s going on? You okay?_

Cry: _Felt sick is all, no big deal._

Felix: _If you say so…_

Cry: _Does Mr. King of YouTube suddenly care ‘bout others?_

Felix: _Pfft, no!_

Felix, a minute later: _Get some rest, yeah?_

Cry: _Plan on it._

Not wanting to admit it the Swede would be preoccupied with wanting to check up on the other’s well-being, sheepishly giving excuses as to why he was not as focused when interacting with Marzia and a sudden distraction interrupted them. Trying not to make her panic was harder than he thought knowing how perceptive she could be when it came to reading his body language, overly cautious of his movements that he was confident of when the Italian gave him a knowing look that broke through the facade. 

“Alright, tell me what’s going on.” 

“What’re you on about?” 

“You’ve been weird all day!” she exclaimed, a small giggle contrasting the serious tone, much to her chagrin, at the sudden blush crawling up her roommate’s neck, “C’mon, you Swedish fish, spill.”

“Not that big a deal…”

“Try again.”

“Really!”

“Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg!”

“Jeez, you’d think I was still living with my parents,” he grumbled, flinching just as he would when he was younger, letting out a sigh upon realizing she was not going to stop until properly answered, “It’s just… Cry was acting weird earlier even when I messaged him.”

“Maybe his mood dipped and didn’t want to worry you.”

“Why me of all people?”

“‘Cos you love him, duh.”

Blush in full bloom at the blatant statement that came out so naturally he diverted ice blue eyes down at the plate of spaghetti set in front of him, twirling at the noodles absentmindedly; the last time he had even hinted at having at least a crush on Cry had been during their last collab. Even more embarrassed at remembering how awkward he had been on that day rather than how the other had laughed it off as if it were only in a joking manner, that’s how he played it off anyway. 

“Doubt he feels the same… ‘Sides, that’s only half the problem.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, when I was watching his stream I had my Cry plush with me,” he started off knowing how strange this was going to sound saying it aloud, but he had his suspicions, “When I squeezed on its chest that’s when the real one started to feel ‘off’.”

“Must be a coincidence.”

“It happened more than once, Merz.” 

“Whatever happened, you need to talk with him. Face to face.”

“It’s been so long though!”

“All the more reason.”

“I guess…” Pewds muttered, busying with a few bites of his meal now that it had cooled enough, “What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey, I was mailed this Sup Guy doll and it’s connected to you’??”

“Just be open with ‘im, you know he appreciates that.”

“I’ll think it over.”

That conversation from the previous night seemed like only a fever dream, forgetting for a moment about the whole situation until fully awaking to feeling Edgar excitedly wiggle toward the foot of his bed, curly tail wagging triumphantly as his butt stuck up in the air, his mouth on an identifiable item, “What’re you playing with?”

Heavy panting was the only response from his pet once he let the toy fall onto his outstretched paws. 

“Um… It’s Cry?” Felix let out in confusion, suddenly aware of what exactly was going on, springing up to grab for the plushie before the pug decided he still wanted it, “Nej, Edgy, dum hund!” 

“Woof!”

“No, you’re not cute!” 

Annoyed at the attempt of his pet trying to play off being punished by foreign words, Felix gave a quick ear scratch after securing the doll onto his desk knowing that he would not stay mad at Edgar for long. Going along with a usual morning routine of taking both dogs outside, feeding them and himself, and checking on the pet hedgehog he shared with Marzia before bracing himself in front of his monitor. Cursor hovering over the blue video camera shaped button he took a single, deep breath as it was clicked, listening to the hollow ring with a sinking feeling that it would not be picked up.

“Long time no see, Pewds.” 

“Right back at ya,” he remarked with a slight smirk reminding him of the good old days when they kept in touch more frequently, “Feeling any better?”

“Woke up to a weird tingly sensation.”

“In your pants?”

“No, you perv, in my side!”

“Oh, sorry to hear.”

“Not your fault,” Cry stated simply, cocking his head at a slight scoff that come larger than average nostrils, “Anyway, what brings you here?”

“Wanted to see if you felt any better.”

Silence, as he expected, followed suit soon after he mentioned the previous day’s strange behavior, yet Felix did not show any sign of letting the topic go as the slightly older one tried a few times to pass it off as not important, “I can’t explain what’s going on, but I’ve had weird pains since about five minutes into the stream from yesterday.”

“That's about the time when I got Brad's email. Wait a minute…”

“It's not as if you did anything wrong. Probably just some-”

Cut off by a sharp yelp of pain the older one's ocean eyes widened, staring blankly at his side of the screen half from suddenly being stabbed in his hip and half from seeing an all-too-familiar doll even if it was slightly altered from being handcrafted. Question poised on his lips, Cry was kept from commenting on the matter by feeling a bit of pressure travelling further down his leg, “Fucking for real, dude?!”

“Had a point to prove!” Felix exclaimed, letting out a wheeze filled laugh at the reaction it earned him, “My channel might've grown up, but I'm still easily amused by this shit.”

“No kidding! Fucking stop that!”

“Come on, let me have some fun!”

“Nah man you took it too far.”

“You've changed, Cry.”

“Unlike you.”

Not knowing how to respond as the call was disconnected, a numbness chilling him to the core; why was he so uptight nowadays?

Moping around for a while after the silly argument that had angered the other, a generic text tone chimed from his phone to distract him, unlocking a lockscreen picture of Edgar and Maya cuddling in their sleep with only a small bit of curiosity until he saw the contact name. Reading through the message he realized a recurring theme that came with his friendships and not being in contact for a while, but with PJ it never felt like they had to start from a save point.

PJ: _Hey, you busy? Need a change of scenery._

Felix: _Come over, dude!_

PJ: _OTW then._

Knowing it would take literal minutes for the quirky creator to arrive he migrated to the kitchen where a kettle was now brewing. Setting out a couple of mugs with tea bags tied around the handle as an anchor, humming to himself mindlessly once the steeping process started, the scent of green tea infused with orange wafting through the flat when squeaky hinges opening signalled his guest.

“Could’ve knocked, y'know?”

“We're way past that in our friendship!”

“Fair enough,” he returned with a chuckle, bringing both drinks to the other who was busy ruffling both dogs, “Nice of you to go straight for the pugs.”

“I'm a man with simple needs!” 

“Sure…”

“You seem off, is everything goin’ alright?”

“Just need a distraction.”

“Sounds good to me,” the guest remarked, a knowing glimmer in jade coloured eyes as he sipped at bitter brew, “Whaddya got there?”

“Oh, it's a fan gift of the Sup Guy plush, had it lyin’ around.”

“You've been thinking 'bout Cry, huh?”

“Well… i got off of a call with him 'fore you asked to come over.”

“Oooh, how'd that go?”

“Long story short, I ruined it.”

Sympathetic look on his face, PJ listened to the Swede sadly tell him about how a sensitive subject had set Cry off while he busied with digging out a few crafting supplies from a pack he carried around for emergencies. Busying with the construction paper shared between the two of them during a much needed venting session the Brit had constructed a paper plane, putting finishing details onto it with a few coloured pencils before reaching for the doll without much thought despite Pewds trying to grab it away with a wild flail.

“Trust me on this!” 

“...Fine, what's there to lose?” 

Unwinding lanky legs curled underneath him the curly haired male went back to the entrance, placing Cry onto the aircraft, and flying him around the room until it landed on the couch's arm next to the host. Lifting the plush, he pressed its face against a stubble covered cheek in a kiss that caused a squeak to pierce the air around them, “Don't act so surprised, “Don't act so surprised, you want that to happen!”

“I mean… Doubt it'll happen after how I fucked up.”

“You never know.”

Not wanting to give away the supernatural side of the plushie, Felix just snickered and shrugged, stealing it away from his friend before any other ideas came into the artist's mind: while PJ was most likely to believe the weird connection between the gift and real person, yet he knew that childish behavior would be encouraged more with that knowledge. Instead, he continued to enjoy the company for a few hours as the settled into their seats, turning to the television for background noise when dull moments came onto screen when a thud of knuckles echoed against the oak door startling the Swede.

“Who in the hell…?”

“Only one way to find out.”

Doing as suggested, Pewds went to investigate who it could be, expecting it to be a package delivery or a friend looking for Marzia. Either way it could not be for him, yet upon opening the door again he was met with familiar auburn curls, freckle and facial hair covered face, and an ocean gazing into him with an intent on drowning whoever was in the way.

“Cry?! What're you doing here?”

“Had an urge to come out and see you,” he gave once PJ's presence was accounted for, “Still pissed at you though.”

“Enough to fly to Brighton on a whim?”

“Shut your filthy Swedish mouth!”

“Why do I suddenly feel like the third wheel?” the Brit asked, yet made no move to give them privacy.

“Sounds like you're taking some hatred out on me…”

“Sounds a bit harsh, but… I'll get even with you eventually."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please tip!  
> PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
